iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men
King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men is a title held by the monarch of the Seven Kingdoms that sits on the Iron Throne of the Red Keep. History Upon Aegon I Targaryen's landing at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush, his sister-wife Rhaenys crowned him as "Aegon of the House Targaryen, the First of His Name, King of All Westeros, and Shield of His People." He held these titles until his second coronation at the Starry Sept in Oldtown, where the High Septon crowned him "Aegon of the House Targaryen, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm." Known Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Targaryen dynasty * Aegon I, known as "Aegon the Conquerer", "Aegon the Dragon", and "Aegon the Dragonlord". Constructed the Aegonfort and the Iron Throne. Ruled from 1 AC to 37 AC. * Aenys I, his son. Ruled from 37 AC to 42 AC. * Maegor I, his half-brother. Known as "Maegor the Cruel". Constructed the Red Keep. Destroyed the Sept of Remembrance. Ruled from 42 AC to 48 AC. * Jaehaerys I, his nephew. Known as "Jaehaerys the Conciliator", "Jaehaerys the Wise", and "the Old King". The longest-reigning monarch. Ruled from 48 AC to 103 AC. * Viserys I, his grandson. Known as "the Young King". Ruled from 103 AC to 129 AC. * Aegon II, his son. Known as "Aegon the Usurper" and "Aegon the Elder". Crowned by Ser Criston Cole, starting the Dance of the Dragons. Ruled from 129 AC to 131 AC. * Aegon III, his nephew. Known as "Aegon the Younger", "Aegon the Dragonbane", "Aegon the Unlucky", and "the Broken King". Son of the second main Dance claimant, Rhaenyra Targaryen. Ruled from 131 AC to 157 AC. * Daeron I, his son. Known as "the Young Dragon" and "the Boy King". Ruled from 157 AC to 161 AC. * Baelor I, his brother. Known as "Baelor the Beloved", "Baelor the Blessed", and "Baelor the Befuddled". Starved himself to death during a religious fasting. Ruled from 161 AC to 171 AC. * Viserys II, his uncle. Ruled from 171 AC to 172 AC. * Aegon IV, his son. Known as "Aegon the Unworthy". Legitimized all of his bastards on his death bed, leading to the Blackfyre Rebellions. Ruled from 172 AC to 184 AC. * Daeron II, his son. Known as "Daeron the Good" and "Daeron the Falseborn". Renounced his title of Protector of the Realm. Ruled from 184 AC to 209 AC. * Aerys I, his son. Outlived two of his heirs, Rhaegel and Aelor. Ruled from 209 AC to 221 AC. * Maekar I, his brother. Known as "Maekar the Anvil". Like his predecessor, he outlived two of his heirs, Daeron and Aerion. Ruled from 221 AC to 233 AC. * Aegon V, his son. Known as "Aegon the Unlikely", "Aegon the Unfortunate", "Egg", and "The Prince Who Was An Egg". Became king when his brother Aemon refused the throne. Ruled from 233 AC to 259 AC. * Jaehaerys II, his son. Ruled from 259 AC to 262 AC. * Aerys II, his son. Known as "the Mad King" and "King Scab". Conspired to destroy King's Landing with wildfire so that no one but him could sit upon the Iron Throne. Killed by his own kingsguard, Ser Jaime Lannister. Ruled from 262 AC to 283 AC. * Viserys III, his son. Briefly ruled from Dragonstone after his father's death. His reign is not recognized by the Baratheon dynasty. Ruled during 283 AC. Baratheon dynasty * Robert I, known as "Robert the Usurper", "the Demon of the Trident", and "the Whoremonger King". Became king after his rebellion due to his Targaryen blood. Ruled from 283 AC to 298 AC. * Joffrey I, his "son". known as "Joffrey the Illborn", "the Young Usurper", "Aerys III", and "Joffrey-called-Baratheon". Born of bastardy and incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Poisoned at his own wedding. Ruled from 298 AC to 300 AC. * Tommen I, his brother. Known as "the Boy King". Like his brother, he has no Baratheon blood, rather Lannister blood. He committed suicide. Ruling from 300 AC to 301AC. Lannister dynasty *Cersei Lannister , known as "Cersei the Lioness". Ruling from 303 AC to 305AC. Elected monarchs * Brandon I Stark , known as "Bran the Broken". Born in Winterfell. He was chosen by the lords of Westeros. Rulling from 305 to present. Claimants * Aegon Targaryen. Firstborn son of King Aenys I. Former Prince of Dragonstone until his uncle, Maegor Targaryen, usurped the throne. Slain by Maegor in the Battle Beneath the Gods Eye. Claimant from 42 AC to 43 AC. * Rhaenyra Targaryen, known as "the Realm's Delight", "the Whore of Dragonstone", "King Maegor with Teats", "Maegor's Teats", and "the Half-Year Queen". Firstborn daughter of King Viserys I. Former Princess of Dragonstone until her half-brother, Aegon Targaryen was crowned king by Ser Criston Cole. Fed to Aegon's dragon, Sunfyre, at Dragonstone. Claimant from 129 AC to 130 AC. * Trystane Truefyre. Claimed to be the bastard son of King Viserys I. Executed on Aegon II's orders, in King's Landing. Claimant during 130 AC. * Gaemon Palehair. Claimed to be the bastard son of King Aegon II. Spared by Aegon III. Died of poison intended for the king. Claimant during 130 AC. * Daemon Blackfyre, known as "the Black Dragon", "the King Who Bore the Sword", and "Daemon the Pretender". Legitimized bastard son of King Aegon IV. Killed during the First Blackfyre Rebellion. Claimant during 196 AC. * Daemon II Blackfyre, known as "Daemon the Younger" and "the Brown Dragon". Son of Daemon I. Died in captivity after being imprisoned by Brynden Rivers for plotting the Second Blackfyre Rebellion. Claimant during 211 AC. * Haegon Blackfyre. Son of Daemon I. Killed during the Third Blackfyre Rebellion. Claimant during 219 AC. * Daemon III Blackfyre. Son of Haegon. Killed during the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion. Claimant during 236 AC. * Maelys Blackfyre, known as "Maelys the Monstrous". Descendant of Daemon III. Killed by Ser Barristan Selmy during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Claimant during 260 AC. * Viserys Targaryen, known as "the Beggar King", "the Sorefoot King", and "the Cart King". Son of King Aerys II. Executed by Khal Drogo with molten gold for violating the sacred laws of Vaes Dothrak. Claimant from 283 AC to 298 AC. * Daenerys Targaryen, known as "Daenerys Stormborn", "Daenerys the Unburnt", "Dany", "Mhysa", "the Silver Queen", "the Silver Lady", "Dragonmother", "the Dragon Queen", "the Breaker of Shackles", and "the Breaker of Chains". Daughter of King Aerys II. Currently rules as Queen of Meereen. Claimant from 298 AC to present day. * Renly Baratheon, known as "the King in Highgarden" and "the King in the South". Brother of King Robert I. Assassinated by one of Melisandre's shadows. Claimant from 298 AC to 299 AC. * Stannis Baratheon, known as "the King in the Narrow Sea", "the King of the Painted Table", "the Dark Lord", "the King of Dragonstone", "the King at the Wall", "Azor Ahai reborn", and "Azor Ahai come again". Brother of King Robert I. Currently the Lord of Dragonstone, Lord of Storm's End, and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Claimant from 299 AC to present day. * Aegon Targaryen, known as "Young Griff". Son of Prince Rhaegar. Claimant from 300 AC to present day. Notes *During the Great Council of 233 AC, Aenys Blackfyre, the fifth son of Daemon I Blackfyre he extended his claim to the Iron Throne, writing from exile. See also * Protector of the Realm Category:Title